


Hard Candy

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Frank loves Gerard's mouth, M/M, Public Sex, Workplace Sex, a bit of dirty talking, also Doritos, basically porn with no plot, playful banter, they work at a radio station idk why, well actually I do it's because I love Nick Grimshaw so much he's even affecting my Frerard's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: "You know what would be really hot?" Gerard asked quietly when he was back in his previous seat."You?""Well duh, but you should let me blow you here, on air," Gerard suggested so casually that Frank wasn't entirely sure if he had heard him correctly, his eyes widening as he tried to decipher if Gerard was joking or not.Or the fic where Frank and Gerard work at a radio station and Gerard is too horny to wait for their shift to end before getting Frank off.





	Hard Candy

"That track was a new one by Periphery, and if you liked that, stick around for more local tunes. I'm Fun Ghoul and I will be here with you for the next two hours," Frank rattled off easily, making sure to lean into the microphone a bit so his voice would carry well, "and don't forget to call in or tweet us with your requests if you have them."

Frank took off his headphones once the next track began to play, sticking his tongue out at his cohost Jamia who was rolling her eyes at him affectionately. When she only laughed aloud at his antics, Frank responded by sticking up his middle finger at her before kicking back in his chair and watching the timer count down, signifying how long he had until he would need to speak again.

Frank had never imagined he'd work in the radio business, originally, he'd been hoping that his band would be played on the radio, but somehow he had ended up becoming a presenter instead.

He did like this job, it paid the bills, and he still got to work in music, not to mention his boss would let him slip in some of his band's tracks if he begged hard enough. He still hoped to make it in the music industry one day, but for now, this wasn't half bad, and he wasn't going to let his band's lack of success so far bring him down.

"Where's your boy toy?" Jamia asked curiously after an uncharacteristic minute of silence between them, causing Frank to groan softly.

"Working I'm assuming?" Frank responded sarcastically, even if he'd just been wondering the same thing himself, although he wouldn't choose to refer to Gerard that way.

Gerard was his boyfriend of six months, and he'd recently gotten him an entry level job at the station as well when Gerard's brother had threatened to throw him out if he didn't start helping with the rent, which Frank thought was a bit ridiculous since Gerard stayed over at his place half of the time, but whatever.

So he'd stepped in and suggested to his boss that he should hire Gerard. It wasn't the best position, Gerard basically helped with filing, and setup, anything that the bosses wanted done really, but it was a form of income, and it meant that they got to spend more time together, so that was definitely a bonus.

"Do you think he'd grab me something to eat, I'm freaking starving," Jamia whined obnoxiously, rubbing her stomach to emphasize her statement.

"He's not your personal slave Jams, go get your own food, you've got a bit until you have to do the news segment anyway," Frank scoffed playfully, "and get me some Doritos yeah?"

"I'm not your slave either," Jamia huffed, but when Frank put on his signature pout, her stern expression crumpled instantly. "Okay fine, but you know the machine is always out of the nacho cheese ones."

"Then the ranch is good, I'm not picky," Frank grinned cheekily. "Love you!" he called out as Jamia wandered off, his smile widening even further when Gerard entered the room as soon as she had vacated it.

"I thought you loved me," Gerard pouted, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he dropped into the chair adjacent to Frank's.

"Of course I do, but I also love anyone that brings me food."

"Fair enough," Gerard nodded, "as long as you love me the most."

"Always, you're my number one," Frank beamed up at his boyfriend, "but hush for a moment okay, I have to take some requests."

Gerard obediently stayed quiet as Frank scanned through the tweets popping up on the screen asking him to play certain songs, his lips twitching into a smile when he saw a few people asking for Leathermouth tracks, which was his band that he had started a few years ago with some close friends. His boss had told him not to take advantage of his position, but people were suggesting that he play his music after all, and who was he to deny them.

Frank queued up a few songs in a row, thanking everyone for their input and encouraging them to keep the requests coming before he was free to switch off his mic again, returning his attention to the beautiful blacked haired boy next to him.

"I'm so proud of you," Gerard murmured quietly, "and I know you'll make it soon yeah, so many people love your stuff."

"Stop it, you're going to make me all soppy at work," Frank joked, pulling Gerard into his lap so he could press a soft kiss to his cheek after making sure that Jamia wasn't back yet.

"Aw, my little softie," Gerard teased, squirming slightly in Frank's hold as he got himself comfortable.

"It's your fault, you make me this way," Frank pretended to sigh dramatically.

"Well, judging by your current state, I'd say that is a lie," Gerard smirked, rolling his hips subtlety against Frank's crotch which - _okay_ , was definitely not that soft, but he didn't really have any control over the way that his body instantly reacted to the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend.

"That is also thanks to you," Frank rolled his eyes, shoving Gerard away gently in the hopes of preserving some of his dignity.

"You know what would be really hot?" Gerard asked quietly when he was back in his previous seat.

" _You_?"

"Well duh, but you should let me blow you here, on air," Gerard suggested so casually that Frank wasn't entirely sure if he had heard him correctly, his eyes widening as he tried to decipher if Gerard was joking or not.

"Nobody likes a tease," Frank finally decided on uttering, because there was no way Gerard was serious, at least, Frank didn't think he was.

"Well good thing I'm not one," Gerard grinned cunningly, "I mean it, I will get down on my knees right now if you let me."

"What's gotten into you?" Frank managed to choke out, his cock twitching in his pants when Gerard placed his hand on his thigh enticingly.

"I may or may not have been watching porn before work, you were sleeping, and I got some ideas."

"Naughty boy." Frank tried to make his voice stern, but it came out as more of a whimper instead.

"Can I, please?" Gerard continued to push when Frank didn't move away from his touches which were getting progressively closer to his dick. "I'll make you come so hard, it'll be so good."

"I don't doubt that, but _fuck_ , not here, anyone could walk in."

"There's no one here now," Gerard shrugged easily, "and you know the good snack machine is on the other side of the building, so Jamia will be gone for awhile."

"Gee," Frank inhaled deeply, trying to remind himself why this was a terrible idea, but his logic was quickly evaporating as Gerard's nimble fingers began to fiddle with the button of his jeans, "you have to be quick."

Frank cursed himself for agreeing so easily, because really, he shouldn't be doing this. They could both be fired if they were caught, although chances of that were slim since his boss rarely came in this late, but _still_ \- they were taking a risk.

Frank should tell Gerard that they should wait until later, that way they could continue this in the privacy of one of their homes, but honestly, the idea of doing this here had Frank's stomach coiling tightly with lust, the chance of being found at any moment somehow heightening everything to an entirely new level that he had never experienced before as Gerard carefully unzipped his pants.

Gerard beamed up at Frank like he had just given him the world instead of letting him suck his cock, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he quickly shimmied Frank's clothing down past his thighs. Frank inhaled heavily, his gaze locking onto the timer that had less than a minute left until he had to start speaking again.

Frank considered asking Gerard to wait until he could introduce the next few tracks, but the words evaporated in his mouth as Gerard licked gently up the length of his dick, his tongue tracing the sensitive vein there with a practiced ease that he had mastered long ago.

And as fucked up as it was, Frank sort of wanted this to happen while he was speaking to possibly hundreds of people. The added excitement had his cock swelling rapidly as Gerard wrapped his long fingered hand around the base of his dick, stroking Frank gently as he ran his tongue over his slit teasingly.

Frank locked eyes with Gerard as he put his headphones on with unsteady hands, hoping his boyfriend would understand that he had to speak any second now.

Frank wasn't sure if Gerard was paying any attention to him though, he seemed much more interested in his dick than his face, and it was too late to do anything about him unless he was willing to shove him off, which he wasn't. Frank had made up his mind, now he had to hope that he could keep his composure under the assault of the other man's talented mouth.

"So how was that new music from Nothing More?" Frank asked his invisible audience, his teeth digging into his bottom lip when Gerard took the head of his cock past his lips, his thighs shaking slightly, but his voice remained steady, _thank fuck_ for that. "Very rad if I do say so myself, and if you're just joining us, I'm Fun Ghoul, playing you the best of local music until twelve-thirty tonight. Keep those requests coming and I-I'll try to hit up as many of you as possible. This next song was recommended by Katherine from Houston. _Uh_...thanks for the suggestion, I hope you all enjoy and I'll be back soon with some more tunes as well as the news."

Frank whimpered under his breath once he had gotten the mic switched off, his hips twitching forward into the wet heat of Gerard's mouth as he made sure the track was playing properly.

He knew he had fucked up a bit, he hadn't spoken for as long as he should have, he wasn't even able to name the artist, and he'd stumbled at least once, but he considered that an accomplishment since Gerard had been sucking him off like his life had depended on it the entire time.

" _Fucking hell_ Gee," Frank groaned, pushing his chair back slightly so he could get a better view of his boyfriend who was hunched over his lap, his hand wrapped around his own cock as he swallowed around Frank heavily, "can't believe I just let you do that."

Gerard simply moaned around Frank's cock, his lids opening for a moment so he could wink at Frank before he closed them again, taking Frank even further into the back of his throat.

"Does this get you off?" Frank hissed, his stomach coiling with heat as he watched Gerard fuck into his fist eagerly, the wet head of his cock staining his t-shirt each time it brushed against the white fabric. "Look at you, you're fucking _leaking_ , think you're going to come before I will at this rate."

"Wanna bet?" Gerard pulled off momentarily, his voice already emerging thick and slurred, the obscene tone of it causing Frank's cock to twitch in Gerard's steady hold.

"Want you to finish me before Jamia gets back," Frank answered tersely, because as hot as this was, he really wasn't all too keen on the idea of Jamia walking in on this, he wasn't that much of an exhibitionist.

"Shut up and let me work then," Gerard shot back, taking Frank into his mouth so rapidly that Frank didn't have time to formulate a witty reply, he was too busy trying not to moan aloud as the head of his dick bumped the back of Gerard's throat.

Gerard hummed happily around Frank's length when a choked off groan escaped past Frank's lips, obviously pleased by the reaction he was getting. Frank didn't need to make a sound to prove that Gerard was good at this though, his body's response was more than enough. He was already fucking close, and only part of that was caused by the thrill that came from doing this in such a risky location.

"Wanna let me fuck your mouth?" Frank growled roughly when he felt his muscles beginning to clench in anticipation, his nerve endings tingling as he tangled his fingers in Gerard's already mussed up hair.

Frank waited for Gerard's eager nod before moving, loving the way Gerard instantly relaxed his jaw, letting Frank use him however he wanted to.

Frank would usually draw this out, because _fuck_ \- he loved Gerard's mouth, well, he loved all of him really, but his mouth was definitely high up there on the list. He didn't have that luxury today though, they were already pushing their luck more than they should have, so he let the heat spreading from his lower abdomen run free as he pushed his cock in between Gerard's spit soaked lips, his eyes squeezing shut as his cock swelled and his balls drew up in anticipation.

"Fuck, 'm close - you wanna swallow?" Frank choked out, praying that Gerard would say yes so he wouldn't have to discretely clean up once his broadcast was over.

Gerard nodded as much as he could, the motion pulling at his hair which Frank still had in a firm grip. Seeing Gerard's blissed out face as Frank's cock stretched his mouth obscenely wide was what shoved Frank over the edge, an embarrassing noise bubbling out of his chest as he came heavily, his vision going fuzzy at the edges as his orgasm tore through him.

" _Holy fuck_ ," Frank sighed happily when he could speak again, his body feeling satiated and content as Gerard released his softening cock from the tight suction of his mouth.

"Frankie," Gerard whined softly, the utter desperation in his voice reminding Frank that he hadn't gotten off yet.

"I've got you," Frank promised, forcing his lethargic limbs into action so he could shove Gerard's hand out of the way, pushing his boyfriend onto his back under the table before taking his cock into his mouth as far as he could go without choking.

"Shit - Frank...I'm gonna come," Gerard cried out, his volume rising much too loudly given where they were right now, but Frank didn't really care about that, he just wanted his boyfriend to fall apart.

"Sort of the point of this," Frank teased, wiping his mouth briefly as he jacked Gerard roughly, loving the way his body arched toward his touch, his dick already swelling in his hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Gerard groaned when Frank leaned over and sucked just the head of his cock past his lips, tonguing over the slit quickly in the way that he knew would have Gerard shattering in a matter of moments. "Oh god," Gerard whined, his head banging against the floor as he came.

Frank kept up the pressure with his lips until Gerard was empty, giving his cock a few more licks before tucking him away in his jeans, doing the same to himself when he realized that he had neglected to do that earlier.

"Fucking love you," Frank grinned when Gerard opened his eyes blearily, crawling over his prone torso until he could connect their lips in a sloppy kiss.

"Love you more," Gerard mumbled against Frank's mouth, " _fuck_ , that was so hot."

"It really was, I think we might have found another kink," Frank chuckled tiredly.

"I can't believe you agreed to that," Gerard smiled dopily, "been wanting to blow you under this desk ever since I started working here."

"You're such a bad influence," Frank laughed happily as he got back in his chair, pulling Gerard up next to him once he was certain that the coast was clear. "How the fuck would I have explained that if someone had seen?"

"It would definitely have been interesting, I wonder if that would go on your work history?"

"What's going on your work history?" another voice interrupted, causing Frank to jump as Jamia walked back into the room with an arm full of drinks and snacks. "Oh hey Gerard, there you are. Want some chips?" she asked casually, not seeming to notice their tousled hair or flushed cheeks as she tossed Frank's Doritos at his head.

"Nah, just ate actually," Gerard smirked, leaving Frank blushing so heavily he was sure Jamia was going to comment on it, but luckily for him, she was much more interested in her food than the two of them.

"I fucking hate you," Frank whispered when Gerard giggled under his breath.

"Sure you do," Gerard grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Frank's cheek before he got up, "now get back to work, they aren't paying you to stare at my pretty face."

"Pretty sure they're not paying you to suck my dick either," Frank retorted as quietly as he could, his cheeks aching with the smile that he doing his best to hold back so Jamia wouldn't become suspicious.

"Actually, they just did, but I'll do it for free again once we get home. Now pay attention, you're on again in thirty seconds."

When Frank glanced down at the screen, he saw that Gerard was in fact correct. He didn't have time to say goodbye to his boyfriend as he scrambled for his headphones and tried to make sure Jamia was ready as well since her news segment was coming up soon too.

Gerard had already left the room by the time Frank was situated, but that didn't stop him from slipping out his phone and sending Gerard a quick text.

_"I'm holding you to that."_


End file.
